


Ronald Weasley, The Slytherin Boy Wonder

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Ronald Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. His worst nightmare, right? Pairings TBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronald Weasley, The Slytherin Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter! I see a lot of Harry Potter going into Slytherin, so why not instead Ronald Weasley? His desires are to prove that he's better than any of the other brothers he has...

Ronald Weasley, The Slytherin Boy Wonder!

Prologue: Into the Slytherin Den, I go!

Year 1: Sorcerer's Stone

 

Ronald Weasley sighed in relief. He was glad to see that his first friend, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, exactly where he was supposed to be. He had to wait since he knew he would be one of the last people to be sorted. The waiting was killing him and plus he was hungry, really hungry.

He was so nervous, and glad that he had to just try on a hat and not to take on a troll. He was sure if he would take on a troll he would have ran. At least he was glad that Fred and George weren't right about the sorting. Imagine him taking on a troll?

"Weasley, Ronald" cried out Professor McGonagall. Apparently he was the second to last to be sorted.

He tried on the hat, waiting to be in Gryffindor, he just knew that he would make Gryffindor.

"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear, " Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see" this made Ron smile "Very loyal to those who are your friends. There's ambition, I see you want to be able to prove your place to your family. That's understandable. Wonderful amount to prove yourself. I say Slytherin would be a wonderful place for you."

He never thought about Slytherin, but he always did want to become the most richest Weasley, and make sure his name wasn't rubbish as Malfoy said it was. Yes, but what about Gryffindor? Would his parents not love him if he was in Slytherin? And will he go bad?

"Don't worry about your family will love you no matter where you are. And give Slytherin a chance, Slytherins don't always turn evil. Better be Slytherin!"

"Hey, wait sort me to Gryffindor, or I will burn you, if only I knew how to conjure a fire" thought Ron, he would take the hat off. He couldn't possibly be a Slytherin.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin" replied the Hat.

Ron took off the hat and walked towards the Slytherin table. No one said anything, until; Ron sat down and saw that his brothers, Fred and George, as well as Harry were clapping for him. That wasn't so bad, but Ron hoped that Harry will still be his friend.

"What a pity we got a Weasley" said Draco, as he clapped for Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and came to the Slytherin table.

"Hi, my name is Blaise" said Blaise while holding out his hand. And Ron took his hand. After all, he needed some allies in this house.

'What rotten luck I have' though Ron, while waiting impatiently for the food to arrive, and waiting to go to the Slytherin Den to sleep as well.


End file.
